Tease Me
by Writing A Destiny
Summary: Things get heated up in Rick's office as he takes control of the situation. A lot of Teasing, obviously, :) Sexual contents, Caskett, Total PWP, rated M. Uptated and COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N:** First story for Castle! I've joined the Fandom recently!

**Rated M** for explicit content. Totally PWP ;)

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters. All belongs to A. Marlowe and Co. Just borrowing!

* * *

He tugged a lock of her hair behind her ear and proceeded to cover her neck with long, hot kisses. He took his time, taking all the pleasure in hearing the moans which escaped her mouth every single time. His hands reached out for her shirt and soon they were all over her body, underneath the material, creating a trail of heat as his fingers lightly teased her hot skin.

Her waist. The low of her back. He was everywhere and it drove Kate crazy.

As for she dug her nails in his back, through his black shirt. The one who perfectly matched the lines of his muscles. God, She _wanted_ him. She made space on his desk, sending papers flying randomly through the room. Soon enough, Rick had hoisted her up and her legs straddled his waist firmly, trying to be as close to him as she could. He pulled her shirt over her head, briefly interrupting their deep lip locking, because he wanted to taste her skin so bad.

She was his and he was hers, after all. She did the same with his shirt, hands shaking with anticipation, but Rick's lips on her made her rip off the last buttons as she was too impatient to let him help her.

Her hands were all over him as he licked his way down her throat, sending a jolt down her center, to her breasts, still covered with her red laced bra. His hands managed to get her out of the silly piece of clothing and he took his time sharing fingers and lips on each of her breasts, sucking her aroused nipple, one at a time. She knew what was coming and her anticipation was so great her breath caught and she tugged harder at his hair, impulsively digging her nails in his bare back. He went down lower. But stopped.

She was nearly crying out in frustration but could feel he was just as aroused as she was. "Castle..." He didn't respond and instead, started teasing her center through her jeans.

"You don't deserve it tonight Kate. You were naughty today." He was now whispering in her ear, licking and biting her earlobe in the process.

Kate was too bothered to be startled by his explanation. Instead, all she could feel was his long fingers writing down the sweetest erotic thing down her jeans.

She put her hands down his slacks and felt him as hard as she was horny. She felt like she could faint right there. Slowly, he uncurled her legs from around his waist ad pulled them on the desk, so she was lying there, panting and pupils so _dilated_ he could barely make out the hazel ring between the black and white of her eyes. "Take. These. Off. " she managed to articulate, pointing at her own jeans.

"Sorry. Didn't hear that clearly. " he was just fooling around clearly. So she would play along, too.

"Please... Rick. I _beg_ you."

A quick smile grew on his lips and slowly , he unzipped her pants , brushing against her, sending her hips tensing above the desk. He pulled them off. Slowly. A leg at a time. When he was done, he tortured her a little more by kissing his way up her thin, long, superb legs. His mouth was hot and wet but Kate grew impatient. Rick didn't seem a single bit bothered by her humpfhing sounds. But when he reached the back of her knee, detective beckett was overwhelmed by a a wave of pure desire. She wanted him, for god sake. But she knew the writer's imagination gone wild while they shared those heated moments was always a superb firework of desire jolts sent from all the unlikely patches of skin of her body. He was a true magician... And his hands... God his hands. Right now, while his tongue was occupied by that specific place in the back of her left knee, his hands were slowly making their way up her legs, reaching her thighs, playfully tugging at her very sensible place. He grabbed her from under, both cheeks of her ass filling up his hands as he pulled her towards him. She was definitely ready for this.

"You are so... wet." His eyes reflected hers now, and simply knowing how turned on she was now made him lose it. Almost. His fingers went over her center and her wetness was so two of his fingers naturally slid inside her warmth. Kate was in heaven. It felt like explosions clouded her vision but she didn't care. All Kate wanted tonight was to feel Him. A wave of love for Rick crashed on her and her gaze must have given her away because soon he shared that with her and their gazes held each others for a long moment, while he continued playing with her. "You're so... Good..." She slurred. She grabbed a handful of his hair as he went down on her. God she loved his hair. It was perfect. He was perfect right now. Getting as crazy as this was something she wasn't used to with her old lovers, mainly because she had never shared such feelings with a man before. He was her partner and in that moment, it was all that mattered.

A sudden thrill ran through her spine when his wet tongue mingled with her own wetness. She was so close to heaven it hurt. He felt it, so kept on sucking her, making loud moans escape her mouth along with f bombs and his name repeated, louder and louder. The apocalypse came soon. She was sent over the edge. Richard accompanied her back to safer grounds, slowing down and breathing softly against her. He was so turned _on_. His cock hurt in his jeans, but before he could do anything about it, his detective was back in charge. She pulled his slacks off, along with his boxers, ripping him bare and she was the one in control, straddling him. Finally.

"Look who's been the _naughty_ boy now. Would you rather be cuffed or are you going to behave, you little pervert?" She was using her bad cop tone now. It only made him more aroused to hear her say that, with that dangerous sparkle of playfulness dancing in her eyes.

"My, detective, I don't know if I'm going to be able to control all those urges if you do all things to me. I think it would be safer if I could defend myself." That little game with her made him so hard it hurt. Kate had noticed and it was her turn to torture him.

"Well well well...We'll see about that." The cuffs closed in on his wrists.

* * *

** Please let me know what you thought, as a Guest or not, I'd appreciate it :)**

**See you around!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for the long update; this is the second and last chapter.**

**Rated M for explicit content. Totally PWP, that didn't change :)**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters. All belongs to A. Marlowe and Co. They're the best at what they do :D**

* * *

He didn't know how, but they had made their way to his room. Time just seemed to blend and every slight touch was an explosion of heat, spreading sparks in every direction. He wondered for a while how could their skins not be burnt pr melted together. Oh god. Her skin was everywhere and nowhere. She surely knew her business. She knew him and how to make the pleasure build up with her wet mouth and hot hands and nipping teeth. And the best part was he was at her mercy. Entirely. He trusted her to give him the time of his life and she did it again and again, and it felt new, every. Single. Time.

He didn't know how, but he was wearing his jeans again, but he was still prisoner of his detective's cuffs, and she had her black lace panties back on. He made a move to undo his belt but she pushed his hands away before he could do anything about it and forced him on the bed. She walked away and closed the bedroom door. She turned around, wearing one of her teasing smiles. She went to the bedside and clicked the lamp on, standing there, her thoughts lost someplace only she knew. She slowly pulled her panties down, showing Castle what he was missing out. He took his time to take her features in, even though he already knew every curve by heart. Her legs were so long and soft and slim and perfect… Her small, firm breasts, her the flat plane of her abs, her slender arms, and her long, magic fingers… He would never get tired of what he saw. Her hair fell in messy cascades around her face, flushed by her previous ecstasy and made her truly beautiful; she could easily be compared to a goddess. His angry, tall, strong, _sexy_ goddess of the law. He smirked.

How could she make him feel like that anyway? He couldn't reach for her; he had to play by her set of rules now. Besides, she was playing his favorite role; the dirty, sloppy, bitchy cop. She slowly made her way back to the bed, but didn't move. She was naked after all, and just seeing her in the dimness of the room made his jeans tighter. His tongue quivered and he licked his lips without noticing.

Beckett loved the way his eyes roamed all over her body. She'd had to get used to it in the beginning; she wasn't used to that look he was the only one capable of giving her. His eyes grew darker by the second. She stared at him, the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed evenly in and out. It suddenly stopped and she arched her eyebrows; he was still staring at her with those wild blue eyes of his, not giving a damn about keeping himself alive. That was all Castle.

"Castle, breathe."

"What?" He coughed a little, trying not to show how affected he was by her, before giving her the Look. The hungry look. She wouldn't give in, though. Not when she was having so much fun being in _control_.

She smiled her usual sexy smile and bent over him, keeping her body out of his reach by pinning his wrists down just over his head. His biceps naturally tensed and she blushed.

"Would you like to tell the truth now and confess to the crimes you've committed, or would-"

"Hey, you were asking for it. I'm waiting for my lawyer. But, you can keep me company, if you want? I didn't kill anybody after all." He smirked at her, giving her his signature pout.

She bent further, lifting her knees on his bed, and straddling his waist.

"You don't get to do the talking. Except if you have something for my... Case." She placed her palms flat on his chests and started playing around his nipples, not quite touching them. He could feel her wetness pressing against his erection, and his dick just could not take it anymore.

"Please, detective. I am innocent."

"Prove it. Until then, I have the key to your freedom" she hinted suggestively, her voice slurring on that last word.

She nibbled his earlobe and he tried licking her in the process but she was an expert after all, so she handled him very well and didn't leave him a single inch to do his business.

"You won't stop at anything, will you? I should spank you..." She frowned, still playing her role perfectly.

"Oh yeah... You should definitely spank me..." His voice grew hoarse. He was really close to the edge while all she'd done was torturing him with _words_. Normally, that was _his_ business.

She teased his nipples, not quite touching them, while her hands worked their way down his abs. She grabbed him through his jeans and chuckled.

"Wow, that Nikki heat character really does get you off…"

"No, I can assure you that this... this is _all_ you." She could hear his ragged breath and his moan when she rubbed her wetness against the bulge of his jeans a few times while she explored his mouth thoroughly. He growled and she realized he _really_ was close. So she stopped.

She lifted herself up and his whole body arched against her, trying not to lose her body heat. She was still pinning his hands down. He looked adorable, biting his lower lip and tensing his whole body against hers. His crazy eyes were pleading her, but he had sworn his silence so he didn't beg. She saw the great determination he had in not begging her, so she closed her eyes and slowly, she relaxed down on him.

He truly loved and respected her. Her teasing. Her slender limbs. Her lips. The words and moans and laughs and sharp intakes of air that came out of them. What she could do to him with just a look, a touch of her slim, long, expert fingers. In that moment, he knew exactly where he wanted to be. He wanted to be _inside_ her. In any way possible. Dirty and fast or loving and slow or hit and wild. anything. He just wanted her, and he knew she wanted him just as bad.

_Finally_, her hands reached for his belt and unclasped it. She unzipped his pants and pulled them off, Rick trying to help her by wiggling on the bed. He hadn't moved his hands, still cuffed above his head, so he was at her mercy and if he tried to move, he knew she'd have enough determination to move away and stop altogether in the sole purpose of getting back at him. So, making a move was not a good option. He lay there, trying to even his breath, eyes wild, trying to lock his gaze to her. She had so much self control, it was maddening, exasperating.

She left his boxers on to keep the game running, knowing she'd pretty much tear them off when she couldn't bare it anymore.

He knew she was getting pretty close, though.

She was. Hell yeah, she would give in soon. But not before doing that last little thing she was so good at doing.

"Kate..." He exhaled, trying very hard not to sound desperate. He knew what she was about to do. And even though he liked it- no, he loved it- he just couldn't wait anymore.

She grabbed a Zippo lighter and a candle on the nightstand and straddled him once again, applying just enough pressure, drawing slow eights with her hips, rubbing against him.

"So, you're that kind of cop, huh?" He couldn't resist the temptation of teasing her, just a little. She had gone too far to stop now, and he knew it.

"Oh, I'm all kinds, but tonight detective Beckett's in vacation."

"Kate..."

She lit the candle and slowly poured the hot wax on her own body, between her breasts, drop by drop. Her pupils could hardly dilate more, but a deep moan escaped her parted lips. Castle winced when she made some drip on his tensed abs, in his navel. The slightly burning heat contrasted with the cool of the night, and a thrill shot through his body, from his spine to his toes. He was even more ready for what was going to come. She bent down and the hot liquid that had run down her body, to her navel, and lower, mingled with the wax on Rick's body. Her breasts rubbed against his pecs and their breaths brushed against each other's lips. He took advantage of the situation and dropped his head so that his teeth nipped on that sensible patch of skin below her ear. Her breath caught but before things escalated too much, she pulled back and put the lit up candle on the nightstand, grabbed the lighter, a knowing smile brightening her face.

She played a few tricks with the lighter, balling her hands to a fist and freeing some of the gas in that hand. To his astonishment, she lighted the ball of gas she had trapped in her palm and a ball of fire temporarily lighted the room with a mysterious, soft glow. She was amazing, playing with fire, erotic and sexy.

Kate Beckett was a woman who respected her own wished and desires, so when she really couldn't bare it anymore, her hot hands spread along his naked thighs and Rick's boxer was in her way, so she shoved it off him, breaking their hot and passionate kiss.

She didn't need to check to know exactly how turned on he was.

"Are you ready, Castle?"

"Always, Kate. You know I am."

They shared a smile and as she straddled him once more, she drove the tip of him to her wet entrance, Castle still hindered in Beckett's cuffs, and in one jolt of her hips, he was inside her.

They exhaled together, both happy to be finally with one another after so much bantering, teasing each other's sanity limits.

Kate drove them both slowly, freeing all her frustration and enjoying the moment they shared. Rick let her ride him, arching his hips into hers, so they met above the mattress. She bent down and he dared move his hands to her breasts and tease her nipples. She moaned against his mouth, and as one of her hands impulsively pulled his hair, her other took his base and grasped him, in phase with the slow rhythm they'd built. They wouldn't last long and both knew it so when Kate's hips started to rise sloppily to pull his cock nearly all the way out, his hands cupped her breasts and she rubbed her center harder against him. He lifted himself higher and faster every time, and seeing he was close to release, she deepened the kiss, teeth gritting and biting his lips and fighting his tongue and moaning deeply against him, while pumping him with her hand and supporting herself above him with the other hand and they were so sloppy she was already collapsing on him when she came, his moans and uneven intakes of breaths filling the peaceful silence of the room. She kept him inside of her for a while, their breaths mingling in the cool air of the room. She lifted herself and guided him out, rolling on the side. The candle's light grew dimmer and instants later, the darkness of the room.

"Well, Richard Castle, you've shown an exemplary conduct. I suggest you get rid of those. She helped him out of his cuffs, kissed his nose and cuddled against him.

"Detective, you are the best in town, if not in the country."

He guessed her cheeks had reddened in the dark, but when she turned to face him, her eyes said otherwise and her voice quivered when she spoke;

"I love you, Rick." He stayed silent for a second before answering her, his voice never faltering;

"I love you too, Kate."

He kissed her lighly on the lips before she settled in his arms again.

"Night'…" Neither of them registered it for they were both asleep in no time.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this, please feel free to Review, as Always !**

**Please PM me if you see any typo, or other mistakes, I'm not Beta-ed :)**


End file.
